Capacitor and filter manufacturing companies are presently attaching electronic components such as chips to their packages using epoxy and making electrical connection to the package and lead with solder, silver polyamide, or conductive epoxy and then sealing the package with epoxy.
One problem which results from using epoxies is that epoxies are difficult to apply, particularly on small packages which results in high labor costs and lower yields. Other problems which occur due to the use of epoxies in electronic component packages include instability of the epoxies at temperatures above 175 degrees centigrade, poor moisture resistance and low mechanical strength when used in thin sections. However, at the present time, there are few alternatives to using epoxy for chip attachment and package closure in high temperature electronic component packages. Industrial users of these electronic component packages would prefer to have an organic free package which is hermetic and which is cheaper to make.